The Summoning
by RoseTwilighterDP
Summary: Have you guys ever thought about what happened BEFORE Chloe Saunders arrived at Lyle house? Well read this if you want to know...
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I decided to explain what happened before Chloe came along and a little bit after it too. It will be about three chapters long. Afterwards I'm going to make a Twilight--Darkest powers crossover that you guys should check out! Thanks! And review if you want me to continue this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! All Kelley Armstrong**

The morning had gone quickly and Liz could barely remember what happened. Tori was painting her toe nails and Liz was reading a book. Liz looked up as Tori cleared her throat.

"Liz can I borrow a pair of skinny jeans? Simon's going to be there at lunch with us today so I got to look _hot _since I lost my own pair."

"Sure Tori", Liz said then quietly muttered " but don't be to sure about Simon".

There was a knock at the door then Ms. Van dop's head poked in.

"Girls its time for lunch. Hurry down", and with that she closed the door and left.

"Well I guess that's our cue", Liz stood up and placed her book on her table. "Better hurry before Dr. Gill tracks us down". Tori quickly pulled on Liz's pants and they scurried downstairs.

When they arrived Simon and Derek were already seated with Rae on the opposite side. Liz and Tori took their seats and waved to everyone and they all said their greetings except for Derek. He made a sound that _sounded _like a hi but Liz and Tori obviously doubted it.

Ms. Van dop brought their lunches to their seats and they all ate in conversations. Tori was making fun of Rae's eating habits as Liz tried to distract her when Rae looked like she was going to smack Tori right there in front of everyone but everything Liz said Tori would make into something about Rae so Liz ended up looking like the bad guy.

"So Tori how about those new pants at that new mall?" Liz said tried to distract her one more time but obviously Tori found a way around it.

"Yah!" Tori turned to face Rae. "We would _love_ to buy you a pair but what's the point obviously your to _big_ to fit in any of them". Tori grinned at Rae but the only expression Rae had on her face was the murderous glance. Liz groaned and Simon's face shot up.

"Quit being a bitch Tori and eat your food", Simon looked straight at Tori then back down to his food as Derek chuckled. Tori shrank back in her seat and Rae looked thankful to Simon.

After they were all done they went their separate ways. Derek went to Dr. Gill's office for a special meeting, Simon to the media room, Rae to the laundry room and Liz and Tori were outside lying on the grass.

****************

Boring. Boring. Boring. I already know everything she's going to tell me right now so what's the point of having this big meeting. Yes I know some new girl is coming and I have to be extra nice to her because everyone here is worried I'm going to rip her face if she takes the cookie I want. How many times do we have to go through this?

"Derek are you even listening to me?" Dr. Gill stared at me as she waited for my answer.

"Yah", I muttered loud enough so she could hear me.

"There is going to be a new…", Dr. Gill hesitated looking for the right word. "Student…", she said when she finally came up with a proper word. Wow. Student? Sounds like we're a school, well we sort of are since we're learning how to overcome our damn problems that are too _dangerous_ to be led outside. Which is true but mostly only for me, Simon can control his powers. Rae doesn't seem like she has a problem. An addiction to fire but she doesn't like to burn things, just the sight of it. Tori…well I don't know what Tori's problem is. Maybe just a stuck up snob who has mood swings. Sounds pregnant to me. Liz is way to normal for this place, I haven't seen one strange thing about her although her file says otherwise.

"…and I know you probably know what…", Dr. Gill's voice trailed off again as I was deep in thought. She must have noticed because she rose from her seat with an annoyed look on her face and stared down at me--sort of.

"Derek for the last time! Are you listening?! You might as well get up and leave!" I didn't move knowing obviously she is just trying to get her anger out. I sat there at waited until she calmed down so I could get out of here.

"Derek honey please listen", she slowly said as she sat back down in her chair. "A new girl will be coming in tomorrow and I want you to stay clear of here for a little while. At least until she settles down, you know what happens when you get…angry and I don't want--and I know you don't want it either--for her to get…hurt." Dr. Gill smiled and I nodded. She soon let me leave after a few questions about how I was doing with my medications and everything. I nodded like I actually cared and walked out of the room to find Simon.

****************

Hoped you liked it! Plz review! I do a better story when I get reviews! : )


	2. Chapter 2 Sign

**DPOV**

When I found Simon in the media room--slumped on a bean bag with his DS on his lap looking bored-- I sat down on the bean bag beside him and looked at my hands. Was I that dangerous they would put me in a room and explain to me about how I should stay away from the new girl? Don't they notice my improvement? Not even a little?

"Hey bro what happened in there?" Simon questioned concerned.

"Nothing just normal warning", I muttered looking up from my hands.

"About what?"

"The new girl. They want me to steer clear since they think I'll hurt her".

"Man after three months you'd think they trust you by n--", Simon stopped mid sentence. "New girl?"

"Yah they will probably explain it tomorrow", Derek mumbled. Simon nodded and they continued with their day.

********************

LPOV

"Ugh why do we have to do chores here again? It's not like we want to be here and use this place so why do we have to clean?" Tori complained once again after every 2 minutes scrubbing the sink.

"I don't know Tori. I guess they want us to learn something?" I answered trying to get her to shut up.

"All I'm learning is that nail polish and cleaning chemicals don't mix. Ugh! I chipped another one!" Tori stomped her foot and groaned.

"Tori we're almost done then we can go to sleep". Tori sighed, nodded and continued with her work.

Once we were done we put all the supplies under the sink and washed our hands. Tori

fell on my bed. Since Amber left I had the room to myself, I always wondered what happened to her. Her problems must have been out of control since they decided Lyle House wasn't right for her. What was wrong with her? She never talked about that, but I know it's probably not that bad. It's not like when she gets mad things start flying, why am I like that? I sighed and closed my eyes as a drifted to sleep.

******************

SPOV

I woke up to a loud groan. I opened my eyes to see Derek scratching his back rapidly.

"What's up bro? You woke me up." I yawned and stretched my arms as Derek mumbled a sorry and left for a shower. I looked at the clock then got up and got dressed for breakfast. Every since Brady left it's only been me, Derek and Peter eating together . Lunch was with the girls and so was dinner.

Once I was done changing and checking my blood I knocked on the washroom door.

"Hey D I need to brush my teeth!" I called over the sound of the water spraying across the bathtub. The water turned off and Derek opened the door holding a towel around his waist.

"Sorry", he mumbled and I smacked his back as a brotherly gesture and walked into the washroom.

********************

Tori wore something extra nice since today since Ms. Talbot said that we would be having breakfast with the guys today. She was about to open the door when she noticed Rae still sleeping in her bed. Tori rolled my eyes and walked over to her bed knowing the nurses would blame me for not waking her up.

"Rae. Rae! You big pig wake up its your favourite time of the day! Time to eat!" She shook Rae and she groaned.

"Leave me alone Tori", Rae mumbled sleepy.

"I don't want to get in damn trouble just because your to lazy to get off your damn ass", Tori shook her one more time even harder causing her to fall out of her bed. Tori's mouth opened with surprise but the corners were turned up as she stifled a laugh. Rae slowly rose to her feet untangling herself from her sheets.

"Tori…you…Ass!" Rae pushed her and Tori shrieked as her shoulder slightly burned.

"What did you do?! Burn me with a lighter?!" She screamed.

"What? I don't have any lighters", Rae looked taken back at her words.

"Yes you do! You burned my shoulder!"

"Tori I didn't do anything", Rae's tone turned innocent.

"I'm telling the nurses!" Tori told her and turned around.

"Tori!" Rae span her around to face her. "Don't be a snitch".

"Why? 'Cuz you don't wanna get in trouble?"

"Tori don't", Rae eyes dropped with fear.

"Fine your lucky I'm being nice today but if you make Simon insult me one more time I swear I will kill you", Tori walked to the door, opened it and went downstairs.

"Cant believe she thinks its _my_ fault", Rae muttered and went to change.

**This is really short but I really wanted to post something up because I feel like you guys might think I'm going to stop (which I wont) I'll keep going if you guys want me too : ). I was wondering if u guys want me to continue with writing more like even after Chloe arrives because I don't think I'm ready to let go of this story and I want you all to know everything from everyone's pov. I just wrote this chapter quickly so if you didn't like this chapter plz don't give up on me! I will keep going but with better stuff but I need reviews.**

**Chapter 3- Preview.**

**LPOV**

We all took our seats and waited for the nurses to bring our food. Instead they just walked over to us and sat beside us.

"Girls, guys we want you to know that a new girl is coming in tomorrow and we need you to be on your _best_ behavior", Ms. Talbot looked at Derek then looked back to us. "Alright? Now that you understand we can continue with breakfast". Ms. Talbot stood up.

"Wait Ms. Talbot which room will she be staying in", I asked.

"Oh, Sweetie I think yours"…


	3. Chapter 3

We all took our seats and waited for the nurses to bring our food. Instead they just walked over to us and sat beside us.

"Girls, guys we want you to know that a new girl is coming in today and we need you to be on your _best_ behavior", Mrs. Talbot looked at Derek then looked back to us. "Alright? Now that you understand we can continue with breakfast". Mrs. Talbot stood up.

"Wait Ms. Talbot which room will she be staying in", I asked.

"Oh, Sweetie I think yours". I nodded and looked at Tori then away.

"Awesome a new girl? I wonder what's wrong with her…" Peter's voice trailed off.

"Hopefully it's not I'm-a-bitch-a-i-tis like some people", I heard Simon mutter to Derek and then look at Tori. I giggled and Tori looked at me like I was weird since she didn't see what just happened.

"So Rae what do you think we're going to eat today?" Tori asked Rae in a tone that was going to make fun of her soon.

"I don't know", Rae shrugged looking at Tori wondering where she was going with this.

"Huh. Well if I know you well enough then I'm sure you would eat _anything_", Tori grinned and Rae heated up.

"Tori…" I warned.

"No, no I'm sure Rae doesn't mind I mean she's not going to _tell_ the _nurses_", I looked at Tori with a 'what' face and so did everyone else but Rae looked like she understood.

"Bitch" I heard Rae mutter and I think Tori did too because she looked at Rae with a shocked glance like her enemy would never call her anything mean and then turned away.

"Ms. Talbot! I would like to tell you something", Tori waved Ms. Talbot over and Rae's eyes widen with fear.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Talbot I would like to say that--", Tori started but was interrupted by Rae's out burst.

"That Rae thinks Tori's outfit looks so cute! D-Don't you think Simon?" Rae raised her voice over Tori as she stood up. Everyone became silent-- even the nurses. Simon froze as his fork dropped out of his hand and Mrs. Talbot's eyebrows rose with surprise. Derek mouth dropped then he closed it with a humph as I looked at Rae like she was crazy. Rae gave a weak smile, took her seat and looked down at the table. I looked at Tori as her mouth turned up to make a devious smile.

"Never mind Mrs. Talbot I don't need anything…anymore", Tori looked at Ms. Talbot then returned her gaze to Rae as Mrs. Talbot went to get us our breakfast.

The nurses brought over our breakfast. We had blueberry waffles and orange juice today, Derek ate around 5. There were no conversations as everyone was still recovering from Rae's outburst. Thinking about the new girl and her attitude I thought of Amber again and walked over to Miss. Van Dop and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes dear?" She said once she was facing me.

"Um Miss Van Dop? I was wondering if I could…you know call Amber?"

"Oh sweetie that would be wonderful, she would absolutely love that but I'm afraid she isn't allowed any phone calls at the moment."

"But it's been a month, how long does she need to 'settle in'?"

"I'm afraid sweetie that her illness has gone out of control…but don't worry," she added as she saw my worried glance. "She has gotten much calmer. I don't think a phone call would make anything better but you can write her a note and I can give it to her", Miss. Van Dop smiled innocently to me as I took in her words.

"Uh sure…I'll uh…tell you when I finish writing",_ not_ I added mentally and turned away. No way was I going to write a note and give it to the _nurses_. The only thing I could be able to write is 'how are you?' 'I miss you'. They would never let me write my real questions so what was the point? I sighed and retreated to my room as I wondered about Amber and what I should except from new girl. I decided to clean a little but was too lazy to so I left my makeup on my dresser and just tidied my bed. I had left a lot of my stuff on the other bed so I quickly cleaned that up and returned to my bed.

I was in the middle of reading my magazine when there was a knock at my door and Miss. Van Dop stepped in and closed the door behind her. I closed the magazine and looked up at Miss. Van Dop who took a seat beside me on my bed.

"Hello Liz…nice pictures", Miss. Van Dop pointed to the cut outs on my wall. I followed her eyes nodded a thanks and returned my gaze to her. "I'm sure you know that there's a new girl and as you may or may not know she will be staying in your room."

"Yes I know".

"Well um since she's _new_ we were wondering if you could let her settle in alone and maybe you could stay at Tori's room? Just for tonight."

"Sure", I answered and got off of my bed and took my magazine. Miss. Van Dop said thank you and led me to Tori's room.

When I arrived to Tori's room Tori was more than happy to let me in. Rae was on her bed listening to music as I went to Tori's side--which was marked with a pencil to divide the room. I sat on her bed with Tori on my other side as I said hi to Rae and started a conversation with Tori.

"Hey you wanna go to the media room? I wanna try a new game on the computer. Hopefully Frankenstein isn't on right now," Tori chuckled and I nodded and we took off for the media room.

When we arrived the computer was free and Simon was sitting at a table doing some homework looking like he was really concentrating. Tori's eyes widen when she took in Simon sitting there and she started to fix her hair, she turned to me and showed her teeth as a gesture asking if they were clean. I nodded a 'your okay' and walked over to the computer as Tori strode to Simon.

"Hey Simon!" Tori smiled when Simon slightly jumped startled.

"Hi Tori", he mumbled and turned his focus back to his work.

"What cha doing?" Tori put her flirty voice on extreme.

"Homework?"

"Need any help?" Simon looked like he was about to say 'from you? Please I could get better help from a chimpanzee' but he just shook his head.

"Okay well if you need any I'll be over there with Liz", she smiled and skipped over to me.

"He _so_ wants me", she whispered when she arrived.

I chuckled and then saw car lights from the corner of my eye. I stood up and walked over to the window with Tori following. I looked outside to see a car pull up in front of the house and a blonde haired lady and a man step out. The blonde lady walked over to the back seat as a strawberry blonde haired girl with red streaks--which looked so awesome. I wonder if that's why she's here. I mentally laughed--stumbled out of the car; her face looked like she was drugged up. Miss. Van Dop and Mrs. Talbot introduced themselves helping her come in.

"Let the fun begin", Tori muttered as the girl took her first step into Lyle House--a group home… for unstable teens.

**Should I continue…?**

**How did you like this chapter!!!! I wanted to get some stuff in. Actually the last sentence I had a lot of trouble with. I wanted to make it sound good. I was going to say "Let the fun begin" or just "welcome to the madhouse". I don't know which one was better**

**REVIEW!! If you want to make me happy: P**


	4. Chapter 4 First Impression

LPOV

I woke up to see Tori and Rae still sleeping. I rose from my mattress and looked around for my clothes to change into when I noticed I forgot them in my room last night. I decided to go and get them, the new girl didn't look like she was really mental so I should probably be safe. I mean they wouldn't put a really crazy person in my room…right?

I got up and folded my sheets--not needing to be lectured-- then walked over to the door. I silently opened it then closed it as I crept down the hall when I bumped into something hard making me fall back. I looked up to a dark figure staring down at me.

"Sorry", I mumbled to Derek and flew past him to my room.

When I got there I opened the door slowly to see a girl in the second bed. Her blond hair sprawled across her pillow as her arm dangled from the bed. She looked innocent and my side of the room was just like the way I left it last night but I couldn't take my chances to wake her up and face another Tori--even though Tori wasn't _that_ bad-- so I silently crept to my closet and pulled out my Guess jeans and my Gap T-shirt. I pulled my hair into a nice ponytail and put my clothes away. I was about to leave when I passed the girl's closet and decided to have a look. I know that's an evasion of privacy but I had to know what I was dealing with. A crazy Goth? A preppy bitch? Troublemaker?

I looked through her clothes as I pushed the clothes I've seen to the side as the metal hangers made a clink-clink sound. Pretty decent stuff, good labels.

"Hello", a tired voice said behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Nice stuff. Good labels".

"I'm Chloe".

"Liz. Like Lizzie McGuire". I waved to a cut-out on my wall. "Except , I don't go by Lizzie, 'cause I think it sounds kind of--", I lowered my voice a bit embarrassed. "Babyish", I finished. Chloe nodded as if to say 'I know what you mean'. I continued to talk trying to brighten the mood as Chloe smiled and nodded but still looked like she was deep in thought most of the time. I shrugged mentally and continued to talk.

After while of my blabbing I saw her clutch her stomach a bit and noticed she was hungry.

"Come on. Breakfast's in five minutes and they get real snippy if you're late", I put my hand out as Chloe reached for the dresser. "You can wear your pajamas down to breakfast. The guys eat lunch and dinner with us, but they have breakfast later, so we get some privacy."

"Guys?" Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Simon, Derek and Peter", I explained.

"The house is co-ed?"

"Uh huh", I pursed my lips in front of my mirror and picked off a dry flake. I explained some more before we went downstairs.

*********************************

I stared at the new girl as Liz talked to her trying to introduce her to everyone. She looked like a real cheerleader, little girl face, strawberry blonde hair. All that was missing was her make-up, they probably took it away from her since _her_ mom isn't a head of Lyle House.

The girl was quite as she nodded and smiled at Liz while they droned on about Lyle House.

Miss. Van Dop walked over to all of us and handed us our pills with water. I gulped mine down like a good girl showing the new girl how its done as she stared at her pill in her hand. Miss Van Dop told her Dr. Gill would explain later then she nodded and drank the pill without another word. She wouldn't beat me, I still have Simon. See little girl even in a group home I'm irresistible. Well I sort of have Simon…

"Hey Simon what's up?" I had seen Simon in the media room alone and I dashed to him about to confront him about my feelings.

"Hi Tori", he grumbled.

"Simon um I wanted to tell you something…"

"Yah? Wait Tori if this is about you…liking me I need to say something", I had froze when I heard those words. He knew I liked him, was it that obvious? I nodded and let him continue. He pulled himself up from the chair and looked at me and took my hand. I was about to faint thinking that he was going to ask me out! He looked seriously into my eyes as he slowly spoke the words.

"Tori, I know you like me and I don't know if you noticed or if anyone told you but I don't like you. We can't date or whatever you were thinking about. I don't like you and I'm sorry", he slowly gave a weak smile and let go of my hand as he walked away. Then and there I had almost crumpled to the floor. I was shocked at his words, he didn't like me? Didn't every guy like me? His words repeated in my mind as I was on the verge of tears _I don't like you_. _We can't date or whatever you were thinking about. _

My mind started to race ahead looking for any loop hole.

Tori he said we can't date! It's over!

_Or maybe… he means we can't date at _Lyle House.

No he wouldn't have said I don't like you if he still wanted me after.

Tears were welling up in my eyes.

_No. Victoria Enright doesn't cry over a boy. She's stronger than that, she can make that guy like her! From now on missy you are going to put it on extreme flirt! He talks to him make him wish he never said that to you! Make him wish you were his and when he does play hard to get. You can do this!_

I had perked up sniffled once and smiled, I had wiped the small tear that had slowly rolled down my face and walked over to my room becoming the new stronger Tori.

I shook my head as Ms. Talbot brought us our food. The pancakes looked really good as I watched Chloe look surprised. She looked around the room one more time before she started to eat her pancakes slowly probably thinking that she doesn't belong here.

_Fuck you little girl I don't belong here either, you don't see me moping around like a zombie._

The girl looked up as if to hear my mind but quickly looked down once I returned her gaze.

_Wimp_.

I continued with my normal schedule pretending that girl Chloe was never here.

I ate, talked to Liz, laughed at Rae's eating habits and enjoyed myself as the little Chloe still looked lost.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Guys I know this chapter sucked but bear with me school is here and my ideas are getting weirder. Okay so next chapter I will try to make interesting and I will make sure almost nothing was written in the book if you understand what I mean if you don't just watch for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hearts Fly

DPOV

I stepped out of my shower and walked over to my room to see Simon sprawled across his bed drawing yet again another picture.

"Ever get tired of that?" I muttered walking towards my closet and grabbing some clothes.

"No not really. Drawing makes me…I don't know…happy?" Simon spoke while keeping his head down concentrating on his picture. I shrugged and continued to go change.

Once I was in a pair of gray sweats and a gray big sweater I sat on the floor and started my homework since the desk was too small. I started with Math and continued onto Science while Simon stayed on his bed looking at his drawing as if he were in a different world. As if something had clicked in his head he turned towards me.

"Hey Derek did you see the new girl yet?" He asked eyeing me doing work.

"No", I grumbled wondering how he could forget the talk I had with Dr. Gill.

"Why not?" He asked with a cool air.

"Simon, didn't I tell you how Dr. Gill and the rest of them don't want me near her as she settles in?"

"Well she has to be settled in by now. By the sound of it they already finished breakfast", Simon strained his ears as I heard them perfectly.

_Geez, I'm not going to hit you._ Tori's annoyed voice sounded in my ears.

_Chloe_? Liz asked in a concerned voice. They're conversation rang in my ears as I heard perfectly. Looks like Tori doesn't like the new girl.

"I wonder what her name is", Simon stated looking towards the door as if he were getting ready to rush through it and see if Chloe was worth the flirt. He hadn't gone out with anyone for more than two months.

"Chloe", I muttered.

"Huh?" Simon turned toward me looking lost.

"Chloe. Her name is Chloe", Simon nodded and continued his drawing.

*****************

An hour later when Simon was done his shower he peeked in the room with a towel around his hair and stared at me.

"Hey bro I'm going down to get a snack. You coming?"

"You know I'm always up for a snack", I said picking myself up from the floor. Simon chuckled and walked over to the washroom and quickly snapped the comb through his dirty blond hair. Then he walked down the stairs quickly as I slowly followed behind letting him meet his new friend.

*************************

SPOV

I practically jogged down the stairs as quietly as I could. I saw Liz and Mrs. Talbot talking in the dining room probably talking about Amber then as I walked further I saw Tori in the living room as I sneakily ducked so she wouldn't see me.

When I finally got to the kitchen I saw a strawberry blond standing over the sink peeling carrots. She looked pretty hot from the back with her curves and soft hair but I couldn't take any chances. Her face may be different but something about her drew me to her. I decided to play charming just to see her then go deep if she was a beauty in the front like she was in the back. I took a quiet breath and whispered making sure Mrs. Talbot couldn't hear me.

"Peeling duty already? What'd you do to deserve that?" The girl flew around surprised and my eyes melted.

She was beautiful.

She had a cute little face that went with her soft hair and eyes. Her big blue eyes flew open shocked and her hair swerved in her face then back again. She was hotter then I imagined and here she was right in front of him. My eyes danced with amusement as she took in my figure. I reached out trying to pull the charm higher.

"You must be Chloe", she jumped back as my head wondered if she was afraid of me or disgusted. The carrot leaped from her hands and bounced off my arm as I kept a steady expression.

"I-I-", her voice was too loud and being with her now I didn't want Mrs. Talbot to catch us. I needed to meet her. I put a finger to my lips then pointed to the dining room showing her the reason for that.

"I'm not supposed to be in here", I whispered just incase she still didn't get it. "I'm Simon, by the way". I put on a friendly smile trying to not scare her but she already looked past scared. I let her have some space and backed into the walk-in pantry and lifted a finger indicating for her to wait. I went in and looked around. When I found a box of graham crackers I took them out and finished half of my mission. I stepped out and caught her smile but I suddenly saw my brother coming behind her so I decided to play it off.

"The other one's already open", she whispered and pointed to the box I skipped.

"Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right bro?" I looked over her shoulder to Derek. She looked also and let out a yelp of surprise. She looked at him with wide eyes as I just stood there hoping nothing bad would happen.

"I-I-I", she swallowed and started over. "I didn't see you there". Derek reached past her to me and took the crackers. I stepped up when he was about to leave trying to make him be nice so he wouldn't ruin it even though he never does but it's just nice if he would be nice to one of my soon to be "friend" . I grabbed the back of Derek's shirt that he had changed into before he came in and stopped him in his tracks

"We're still teaching him manners", I said to her with my eyes staring at her face. "Derek, Chloe. Chloe, my brother Derek".

"Brother?" Chloe looked surprised.

"Yeah", Derek's rumble was so low Chloe must have strained to hear. His voice dipped in deep sarcasm probably annoyed from her words. "Identical twins".

"He's my foster brother", I explained politely. "So I was just about to tell Chloe--".

"We done here?" Derek rudely interrupted me. I waved him of and rolled my eyes keeping my cool.

"Sorry. Anyway, I was just going to say welcome--", I was rudely interrupted by the witch's voice. Couldn't I get _one_ sentence without any interruptions!

"Simon", Tori's voice echoed through the kitchen as Chloe and I both looked towards her voice. "Aha. I thought I heard you. You and Derek, always raiding the--", her eyes stopped when she saw Chloe standing innocently. Tori narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Tori?" I said highly annoyed more than everyone. Tori's face suddenly turned happy from my voice as if I changed my mind about us. Can't that girl take a hint!? I jabbed my finger toward the dining room door.

"Shhh!" She babbled apologies and Chloe left without another word.

****************

DPOV

Beautiful. Annoying. Cute. Innocent.

What's wrong with me? Am I feeling things about that girl?

No.

I'm not and I will never besides obviously Simon will get her. I don't need to be Einstein to not know that!

But she's beautiful and those eyes make me want to protect her from the world.

Protect her from _my_ world.

That innocent face doesn't deserve someone like me. No one deserves someone like me. I shouldn't be on this world. I should have been killed with my other brothers.

There's a reason you weren't.

Yah because I'm so sweet. Are you kidding me? You will never hear or see the name Derek and the word Sweet put together unless there's isn't in the middle. I'm not going to get her like usual I'm just going to have to leave her be with Simon. I didn't mean to be so rude to her it's just I'm annoyed from her because she's making me have huge mixed feelings.

Who cares anyways I don't even like her…

*********************

_Oh my gosh guys you don't know how sorry I am! I was reading my mail and someone did story alert for this story and I'm like I haven't updated in like years! I hope you guys aren't mad! Once I read my mail today I quickly started and finished it! I am so sorry but it's just I was caught up in school and my other fanfic! Of City of Glass. IF ur a fan of The mortal Instruments plz check it out!!! It's called City of Shadows!_

_Plz review! The only reason why I wrote this was because of my inspiration of reviews! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL POST UP THE NEXT CHAPPIE!_

_Thanks again_

_~~Rose_


End file.
